


Safe Harbor

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Civilians, Exhaustion, Gen, Late Nights, On the Run, Other - Freeform, city life, safe harbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just needed a safe place to stay for a while, a kind of safe harbor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Captain America or the Avengers. There's also a mention of Shield, and so I'll add that I don't own Marvel's Agents of Shields, though it's not really tied in with this fic, it sort of becomes a part of it, kind of, which is mostly why it's not tagged or anything w/this fic. 
> 
> -I realize, also, that I hadn't included other Avengers. My reasoning is this-Stark is off on his tower, doing his own thing. Banner would likely be out at India or some other foreign country helping people like he was before, Shield's not available they've got enough troubles with the Rise of Hydra...which is why it's mostly only these characters in this fic. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love. Also, thank you very much for reading!

All of them were running ragged.

Steve knew that they just needed a safe place to stay for a while, a kind of safe harbor. After that, they could continue looking for more Hydra bases and tearing them down when they could, and hopefully start the rebuild of Shield, because Steve hated that Shield had been torn down so easily, and that there was just…nothing that could be done about it. 

But right now, all of them were battle worn, some were injured, others were exhausted, and all of them were starving for a good bite to eat and sleep. Steve pondered the situation as they were sort of walking, sort of slinking down an empty backstreet of New York, attempting to figure out what they were going to do next.

They were actually Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, and Bucky Barnes. Steve glanced at his friends…his team…and frowned, struggling to think of a safe place to go. 

They couldn’t go to Stark’s, because it was still being rebuilt. Plus, he and Stark weren’t on the best of terms.

They couldn’t go to a Shield base, because there were no shield bases left.

Steve didn’t know any civilians that would let them in, those he did know were long since gone.

He sighed, and wondered if they should just bunk in a hotel for the night, as they’d done before.

“Boss,” Maria said suddenly, as a young woman was watching them from the front steps of what looked like a run-down apartment building. Steve knew that this might be a good thing, or a bad thing. If the kid alerted them to the authorities…

She stood slowly, and Steve realized that she most definitely wasn’t a kid, but a young adult, who was merely short. Shorter than all of them, it looked like. Steve hesitated-and then went with his gut instinct and moved up to see her.

“Hi. I’m Steve. Is there a place that we might be able to stay? My friends and I…we’re tired, and we could use something to eat,” Steve said, hoping he didn’t sound dangerous or anything. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

She appeared to study them, not saying a word, but instead turned to the door and Steve sighed and was about to head back to his friends, when she said softly, 

“You can stay in my place for tonight. I’ve got food, a first aid kit…there’s no weapons, though.” She added. 

Steve felt like he could have hugged her.

“Come on, guys.” 

“Are you sure we trust her?” Maria asked, looking at her with skepticism-but she was obviously exhausted, and was hopeful that she could. 

“I swear by the god of thunder that I will not harm any of you, nor will I call the authorities, or betray you in anyway. As long as you respect my home, and do the same.” The woman offered, timid but forceful. 

“Ma’am, you’ve got yourself a deal,” Steve said earnestly, and she half-smiled before gesturing for them to go in. Steve went in first, followed hesitantly by the rest, and the   
girl went in last. They walked up a flight of stairs, before she moved to get in front of Steve, and opened up an old wooden door with a brass antique doorknob. She flipped on the lights, as she went in, and they were nearly blinded by the large amount of light that the very beautiful chandelier was giving off at the ceiling. The ceiling looked to be near five feet above their heads-Thor would have easily been able to walk about in here. The living area was large as well, complete with a fireplace that was cackling merrily. Bookshelves were lined all over the places, and Steve suddenly felt the itch to pick one up and read. But, first things first. 

“You guys can all have the living room. There’s a couple of guest bedrooms, if you’re interested in sleeping in an actual bed, but I figure you want to sleep close together in case of trouble. I have air mattresses, but it’ll take a bit to air them up. I’m making some pasta for supper-does anyone have any food allergies?” She asked, and they shook their heads. “Alright then. Pasta and garlic bread it is, with chocolate cake for dessert. Now, there’s fresh sweet tea in the fridge, and there’s also some other drinks too-I even have alcohol though I don’t drink it often myself. There’s some clean clothes in the guest closet-both male and female. You’ll figure out which side is which, easily enough. There’s three bathrooms, one of which is a half bath. Two have showers, the half bath has a bathtub. Plenty of hot water for all, though I don’t recommend flushing the toilet while someone’s taking a shower,” She warned, gaining small smiles from them. 

“Ma’am,” Clint spoke, sounding hesitant. “Why are you helping us?” 

Steve had been wondering the same thing himself.

“Because I always help those that need it, even if they’re fugitives from the law,” She said, shrugging. 

“And if we kill you?” Natasha’s voice-she didn’t even sound exhausted, but her eyes showed just how weary she was.

“Then please make sure you do it outside, because blood is hard to get out of wooden floors,” 

Bucky actually gave a startled laugh, that quickly vanished when they looked at him. Steve was surprised by the words, but also amused. Natasha actually quirked a smile, and   
Maria chuckled as well. 

“Fruit’s in the bowl, help yourself. It’s not much, but it should help give you a bit more energy,” The girl called, but before she could go into the kitchen, Steve asked, 

“Ma’am? What’s your name?”

She paused, and looked at him, looking a bit startled. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. My name is Iana Robins, I’m a writer and photographer. I’m not famous or anything, though not for lack of trying, but I make enough money to support myself here,” She said, politely. “Is there anything else you folks need?” 

They shook their heads, and murmured no. She smiled. 

“Alrighty then. Ya’ll go and get yourselves rested and cleaned up. I’ll holler when dinner’s done,” She paused. “If you wanna read or watch tv, you’re welcome to do that too.” 

She added, gaining startled looks, but before any of them could speak, she’d already disappeared into the kitchen. 

Steve felt relieved…satisfied, even.

They’d found safe harbor.

And even though it might be for just one night, at least they could rest for a little while longer…

==  
End


End file.
